


Now and Forever

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-04
Updated: 2001-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Yes, this is the very last story. I want to thank everyone who's given me such  
nice feedback, it's really been great. And I've got a new series coming up soon.  
:)  
~Cara

"Now and Forever"  
Rating: G  
None of these characters are mine except Eleanor, and she's sort of based on  
things that aren't mine. All others copyright Aaron Sorkin, John Wells, Tommy  
Schlamme, etc. Not writing for profit or copyright infringement. It's called  
*fun,* people.  
Title/lyrics copyright whoever owns Richard Marx's catalog.  
This one's for you Norma. =)

The reception is a madhouse, but it doesn't seem to affect C.J. at all. She  
gazes around the throng of people, of whom more than a fourth are secret service  
agents, and reflects. All those years ago, catering to those movie slimeballs.  
And then Toby walked back into her life, and this is where she winds up. Married  
to a wonderful man, and dancing at her wedding.

Her eyes sweep over the crowd. There is her mother, on Leo's arm despite the  
shocked stare of Jenny McGarry, who was invited out of courtesy. They look quite  
happy, and even though she still thinks it's weird, C.J. has to smile. Her  
mother is grinning at Abbey Bartlet, no doubt sharing some embarrassing story  
that C.J. will regret later. Well, no matter. Her mother and Abbey both deserve  
a little happiness. And Leo looks better than C.J. has seen him look in quite  
some time. Evidently Eleanor's company agrees with him. He's told C.J. that he  
is proud of her, and proud of the man she married. They are like children to  
him, and it is obviously a source of filial pride to him that she has found  
love. And even though his daughter has come out the loser in the fight, Leo  
still acts like a gentleman.

Mallory herself is standing against the wall, quite composed. C.J. was so  
frightened that she would not 'hold her peace' during the ceremony. But Mallory  
has behaved perfectly, to everyone's collective relief. Still, C.J. has treaded  
lightly around the younger woman. After all, if she were Mallory, and Mallory  
still carries a torch for C.J.'s husband, would C.J. want to be at the wedding?

Josh stands with Donna in a corner, politely chatting to Toby. C.J. smirks to  
herself as she sees Toby fiddle with his tie for the umpteenth time. Still, she  
appreciates the sacrifice he has made � she knows weddings aren't his favourite  
affairs. They remind him of another, long past. Josh and Donna look closer than  
ever. He has his arm around his assistant's thin shoulders, and she is leaning  
into him. Earlier C.J. laid a bet with her fiancé that they would be attending  
Josh and Donna's wedding before long. Judging from the way they are acting  
tonight, C.J. will win that bet.

Ainsley has found an odd audience: Mrs. Francesca Seaborn. The two stand  
together, chatting animatedly. C.J. finds the picture a bit strange, but is  
forced to smile. Her new mother-in-law is an intelligent woman, and since Mr.  
Seaborn's defection has become a forceful proponent of women's rights in every  
aspect. To watch her with the woman who believes the ERA redundant is an  
interesting thing.

And last of all, there stands her husband. Sam is off to the side, by the main  
table, chatting with President Bartlet. He makes a joke; the President laughs.  
It's all so free and easy. C.J. smiles. It's still so funny the way he has won  
her heart. One day in Maryland pushed both of them over the edge. Recently Sam  
told her that he'd harbored a crush on her since the minute they'd met at the  
start of the campaign. She couldn't say that to him, but she knows she would not  
trade this for anything.

She goes over to him and takes his hand. It is a touch of calm and unity; they  
are in this together. He responds very warmly, yet not being rude enough to take  
his attention from the man who is speaking to him. When President Bartlet  
finishes he congratulates them both. He calls them wonderful people, and says he  
is blessed to have them. They respond as they must, but the newlyweds both know  
there is more in their thanks than they could ever express tangibly. Had Josiah  
Bartlet never decided to run for President, they would never have been together.

They owe him everything. They owe Leo everything, for pushing him. They owe  
Abbey everything, for being there. They really are blessed.

But C.J.'s eyes pick up a new element. Standing quietly against a pillar of the  
White House's East Room, a red-haired man watches her. They lock eyes and the  
man raises his cup in a respectful salute. Still his mien is one of resignation,  
not acceptance. Danny Concannon has lost this match. It does not mean he is  
content with the results. But he will not challenge the ruling. His heart melts  
with her happiness.

Sam's eyes do the same, only the effect is far worse. His eyes lock with a young  
woman. Brown-haired and brown-eyed, she stares at him with a look often found on  
the demonic minions of Hell. He pales and lets C.J.'s hand drop to her side. He  
moves over to her to say hello and be nice.

But Lisa Worth doesn't want to be nice. She wants to make Sam miserable.

She moves towards him quickly, eyes narrowed. C.J. can't hear what she's saying  
� she's had the sense to keep her voice down. But it's clear that Sam looks  
absolutely abashed. He puts a hand on her arm, in a placating gesture, but  
Lisa's having none of it. In an impulsive gesture she puts her hands on the  
sides of his face and kisses him � a long bombshell that smacks C.J. in the  
face.

She's over there instantly. Without a word she separates her husband from the  
angry, hurt young woman. She recites the facts. Lisa has given up her claim. She  
never had a claim to begin with. Betrayals that stretch as far back as Gage  
Whitney Pace have nothing to do with the present.

From his corner Josh watches his friend defend herself as well as her husband.  
He is aware, as she is not, about the political gossip surrounding this  
marriage. And he is proud of her for handling this the way she has. She's the  
real bulldog; not him. Watching her protect what is hers makes him realize this.

Sam is also proud of her. Lisa is his enigma, but she has shown that his enigmas  
are also hers. Their demons are shared along with their angels. Though he wishes  
she hadn't come, and wonders how she got here, he all the same thanks Lisa  
silently. She has helped him realize once and for all how right this decision  
really was.

Once Lisa has walked away C.J. turns to her husband. There are no words. She's  
asking a thousand questions. What happened? Why did that happen? Why does she  
believe what she does?

Sam knows what to say. It's an exercise in devotion as well as simply telling  
her the truth. He's wanted to do this as soon as he proposed. Now that she is  
his wife it is an irony so fitting that another moment cannot pass.  
He speaks to the singer of the band. The young man nods and cues up his friends.  
Without words Sam summons C.J. to his side. Through the usual fanfare of the  
couple's first dance and all the crowd watching the newlyweds, the groom takes  
the bride into his arms to the strain of the song that says so much. They all  
watch, wanting to fly. Eleanor. Leo. Francesca. Josh. Donna. Ainsley. Jed.  
Abbey. Lisa. Mallory. Danny. Even the young singer smiles as the words come out.  
Only the couple can fly. Sam and C.J. C.J. and Sam. They are each other's wings.  
"Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
You made sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way, but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever, I will be your man...

Sometimes I just hold you, too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune that Heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever, I will be your man...

Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there  
All the time,  
All this time.....

Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever, I will be your man...

Now and forever,  
I will be your man."

THE END


End file.
